


Puns About Nothing

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James and Sirius come to a pretty big revelation.Oneshot/drabble





	Puns About Nothing

James Potter ran into the Gryffindor common room after quidditch practice. He was covered in grass and a light layer of sweat. 

"Hey Pads you'll never guess what just--" then very suddenly, he paused. "...what're you doing?" 

"I'm swamped." Sirius deadpanned. 

"But you're literally staring at nothing." Maybe he was high? That was as a real possibility honestly. 

Sirius turned to look at him and then said, "Life is full of small paradoxes." 

... 

James sat down next to him too. "Wow. Deep, man."


End file.
